


Double Dutch

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a series of kink requests that seemed to tell a story. Rachel cheats on Finn with Jesse. Finn gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I have to get back," Rachel mutters softly, her lips red and bruised from kissing Jesse, almost dizzy with wanting him, the way he bunched up her dress to finger-fuck her backstage in their dressing room. "They'll be doing the announcements for who's won soon--" 

Pulling her back into his lap, the red material of her Nationals dress crinkles slightly as he runs possessive hands all over her front, over her breasts, her neck, her stomach.

"Just now that I finally have you back you want to leave again?" he murmurs hotly against her neck as she whimpers, grinding back against his erection with a soft moan.

"No, that's not--"

"To _Hudson_?"

"Jesse--!" His hands tighten around her waist as he nuzzles at her neck. 

"Let's send you back out there with a present for him to see," he groans, teeth sinking into her perfect skin as he moves to grab at her breast through her dress, Rachel giving a soft whimper.

"Jesse, don't--"

His free hand tightens on her throat as the other digs more insistently into her breast, teeth digging in a bit more firmly as he starts sucking, Rachel starting to squirm in her seat, another moan escaping her. "Oh--"

"Yes," he growls against her skin, pushing her off of him only to finish it off with a firm pat on her ass. " _Now_ you can go back out there."

The bruise welling up on her neck was large enough to draw attention from the _audience_ , not just Finn, Rachel hurriedly bringing her hair up over it, her face still flushed from earlier as he comes up behind her to press a soft kiss to her temple.

"And don't even think about covering it up with make-up," he grins at her in the mirror, finally pushing her back out the door again, Rachel unable to help the smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Answer it," Jesse grins up from his place between her legs, Rachel's eyes going wide as she scoots up higher on the bed, Jesse promptly tugging her back down again with an admonishing glare. "I said, _answer it_."

"H-hello?"

Swallowing hard, Rachel almost can't believe that she's doing this, that this is actually happening to her, Finn's voice coming in on the other end as her eyes go wide.

"Hey-- Rachel? Are you okay?"

"I-- I'm fine!" she squeaks, Jesse slowly working his way up the inside of her thigh, taking his time to lick, suckle, nip at the skin here and there, fingers trailing up to tease at her folds as she whimpers.

"... are you sure? I... can call back later if now is a bad time."

All it takes is one look from Jesse as he slowly shakes his head, pressing a lone finger to his lips to signal at her to keep quiet-- presumably about his face between her legs as Rachel swallows down another moan.

"I'm... sure."

The self-satisfied nod from Jesse is almost enough to make her come right then and there.

"Well-- I've just been really frustrated, talking to my mom about my life, you know, and graduating..."

"Uh-huh!" she barely bites back the moan trapped in her throat, eyes wide as Jesse presses two long digits inside of her, tongue darting out against her clit to lap at her.

"And I just don't know what my goal is. Like-- where I'm... headed and stuff. You have all these... big dreams and I just... don't even know why I get up in the mornings. To go back to sleep, I guess."

"Oh god!" her hips arch up against Jesse's mouth sucking at her clit as his fingers pump steadily in and out of her with a soft groan from him.

"Yeah, I know. It's gotten kind of bad. Even Puck has his pool-cleaning business..."

Just as Jesse presses his tongue inside of her, Rachel decides that she's had well enough.

"L-look, I'm really sorry, Finn, but I'm going to have to call you back, I think there's some kind of... d-dishwasher emergency--"

Hanging up, Rachel feels herself cringe, color rising in her cheeks. A dishwasher emergency.

 _A dishwasher emergency_.

"What did I say about not getting off the phone?" Jesse growls, chucking his pants off before positioning himself between her legs, easily pinning her arms down.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't-- I couldn't stop myself, I need--"

"If you think I'll let you come now, you're very, very wrong." Grabbing hold of one of their restraints on her four-poster, he firmly ties up first one, then the other wrist, his own hands coming down to hoist up her ass, fingers digging into her delicate skin. "What are you, Rachel?"

"I-I'm your whore."

"And what about Hudson?" he growls, bringing her ankles up onto his shoulders.

"Nothing! He's nothing!"

"But he's important enough to hang up on when I told you not to!" he snaps, the soft, teasing of the head of his cock against her sopping slit belying his demeanor as he glares at her. "When are you going to learn to listen to your master, Rachel?"

"Please--"

"Do you want my cock, you little whore? Or do you want Hudson's?"

"Yours! Jesse, please, I want yours!"

" _Beg me for it,_ " he growls, his eyes hard and cold on her as she quickly nods with another whimper.

"Please, please, I'll do anything-- please Jesse, I'm begging you, give it me!"

Groaning softly, he pushes inside of her with a smooth, practiced roll of his hips, sheathing himself fully inside her tight, wet cunt as he growls, possessively palming one of her breasts, panting into her neck.

"Fuck, Rachel."

"P-please--"

"I'm not letting you come," he reminds her, withdrawing from inside of her almost full before pushing back in again with another sharp groan. "Fuck-- yes-- s-so goddamn tight--"

"Oh god!"

"To whom do you belong, Rachel?" he snaps, his thumb slipping down to flick against her clit.

"To you! Oh god, just-- just you--"

"That's right," he mutters hotly, pounding inside of her with another groan, speeding up a bit as he fucks her, hard, his hand speeding up on her clit.

"Please! Please, Jesse, I need to come!"

"No," he growls, his hand pulling back to slap her ass with a sharp groan, stilling inside of her to keep from coming too soon himself. "Control yourself, you little slut."

"Oh god," Rachel whimpers, her hands tugging at her restraints as she shifts her hips, fighting to fuck herself on his cock, bringing her legs back down from his shoulders to wrap around his waist and draw him in nearer.

" _Patience_ ," he snaps, his breathing hard and unsteady as he stares down at her vulnerable form. Slowly starting to fuck her again, his thumb returns to her clit as he leans in to nip at her earlobe, a soft groan escaping him.

"Jesse," she whimpers, a smile coming over his face as he whispers in her ear.

" _Come_ , Rachel."

The clenching is almost impossible to resist, Jesse pounding into her one, two more times before spilling himself deep inside of her, a sharp groan leaving his throat as he holds her close, reaching up to undo the restraints around her wrists as her arms come up to wrap around him almost instantly.

Kissing her softly, he can't help but stay like this with her for a long moment, before finally a small smile comes over his lips as he looks down at her. "And if you think you're calling back Hudson, you've got another thing coming."


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a proposition for you," Jesse drawls slowly into his cellphone, leaning back against Rachel's closet doors as the sound of the water in the shower being turned on fills the room.

"What, stealing my girlfriend away wasn't enough, you dickbag?!"

"If you _listen_ ," Jesse snaps, rolling his eyes as he inspects his fingernails with a frown. "You'll find that I have a very interesting proposition for you."

"Why would I want to work together with _you_?"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Jesse shifts from one foot to the next, already bored of this conversation. "Because you'd get a lot out of it. You want revenge, don't you?"

"You're going to let me beat you up?!" He almost sounds like he honestly believes it, Jesse kicking off of the wall to drop down onto Rachel's bed to pick up one of her many stuffed animals with a small smile.

"That would be priceless, wouldn't it. No. I have a better idea."

 

&

 

It's to their advantage that Rachel takes _very_ long showers.

The white shutters in her room, it turns out, are perfect, for him to handcuff himself to, Jesse making sure to place the key into his front pocket beforehand so Finn doesn't get any funny ideas to walk away with it once he's had his fill of Rachel.

"And you really don't think she'll catch on?"

"That depends entirely on how badly you want to get back at her, you idiot," Jesse snaps, throwing him a glare as he moves to just beside her bathroom door. "Just don't get any heroic ideas about stealing her back, because you _can't_."

"Yeah, no, I know that," Finn sighs harshly, his head falling back against the wall with a dull _thud_ as the water shuts off.

"You're going to get your ex-girlfriend's pussy one last time," Jesse whispers, "and I'm going to look like a hero."

"You're an asshole," Finn grinds out between clenched teeth, Jesse unable to stop the slow smile on his face.

"Yeah, but you're about to rape her, so I don't think she'll see it that way."

"Fuck," he whispers, just as the door to the bathroom opens, Rachel walking out in nothing but a towel.

"Jesse, I can't seem to finmmph--!"

"Rachel, it's Finn, I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry--"

"Shut up!" Finn snaps, his hand pressing firmly over her mouth as his free arm wraps tightly around her small body even as the towel drops. Her hair is still damp, her skin glistening with a few leftover droplets of water as she fights, struggling in his grip, Jesse suddenly grateful for just how these pants fit him, his erection less than visible with his body pressed up against her desk.

She's still fighting against Finn even as he grabs the second pair of cuffs Jesse supplied, quickly bringing Rachel's wrists together to lock up as she sobs.

"Stop! Please-- Finn, don't! Stop!"

"Don't stop?" he snaps, tossing her body over onto her back to press his forearm between her teeth, Rachel choking, struggling in the wake of the new gag forcing its way into her mouth. "Yeah, I can do that. Seeing as you've apparently turned into St. James' slutty little whore!"

Rachel screams as she thrashes on the bed, Jesse suddenly wishing he could wrap his hands around his cock as he watches the look on her face, horror seeming to grab hold of her as Finn wrenches her legs apart to shove two fingers roughly into her cunt, the noise of Rachel's sloppy wet cunt filling the room as her hips still in the wake of the feeling.

"Not so eager to get away now," Finn grunts, his fingers speeding up as Rachel's body thrashes in orgasm through her sobs. "You're so fucking wet-- you never once got this wet for me in our _entire_ relationship, but now that I'm about to _rape_ you, you suddenly turn into a fucking _whore_?!"

"Let go of her!" Jesse roars, suddenly remembering that he's not actually supposed to be as turned on by this as he actually is. "You monster-- she's not yours anymore!"

Rachel howls as another orgasm shakes her, Finn wrenching her legs apart again as she fights to kick him, to get away-- anything. Finally he pulls his arm out of her mouth again, leaving her coughing and spluttering, pulling his dick out of his jeans to shove at her face.

"If you're good enough to suck _Jesse's_ cock, you can suck mine," he growls, grabbing hold of her hair to fuck her face, Jesse fighting to keep his composure as he watches wetness drip down onto Rachel's sheets from her sopping wet cunt as she sobs.

"Rachel, please-- I'm so sorry--"

He's never been more proud of his ability to cry on demand, watching with tear-filled eyes as his dick strains against the inside of his pants, almost painfully hard.

Wrenching his dick free from her mouth, Finn shoves her face-first down onto the bed, grabbing hold of her hips to keep her ass high up in the air as he positions himself to shove his dick inside of her.

"All this time, and you were just fucking _him_. I can't believe you, Rachel."

Finn almost sounds broken up about it as he pushes inside of her with a howl from Rachel as she comes again, Jesse having memorized every last feature of her orgasms, the way her expression shifts with every wave of pleasure that hits her.

"Rachel, look at me," Jesse mutters softly, biting back another flood of tears as he shakes his head. "It's going to be okay-- just look at me."

"How can you fuck him?" Finn almost sounds incredulous as he reaches around to pinch harshly at her clit, earning him another cry as Rachel comes again, her thighs trembling in the wake of the feeling as she bucks back against him, once, twice, her body seeming to shudder in countless orgasms.

"Please!" she bellows, Finn grabbing hold of her hair to wrench her up as he drives himself inside of her, harder with every thrust.

"You fucking whore! You slut! You cheating cunt!"

When Rachel clenches down around his dick again, Jesse can't stop himself from coming in his pants, watching the way Finn's face constricts as he follows shortly after. It's uncouth, and he hates soiling himself like this, but the chance of his hard-on going away after this were slim, and it couldn't be helped-- he knows that.

Tears are still running down his face as Finn pulls out of her with a delicious slurping sound, leaving her sobbing on the bed, her thighs a trembling mess from coming one too many times from getting her tight little pussy raped.

He's out of the room almost instantly, Jesse hearing the front door slamming as he slowly shakes his head, tears still leaking down his cheeks.

"Rachel, please-- please, I'm so sorry, there was nothing I could do!"

Watching her slowly nod as she cries, Jesse can't help himself, the internal satisfaction filling his gut with warmth as he bites back a smile, sniffing back another flood of tears. "Please, please just forgive me."

"I love you, Jesse," she whimpers softly, Jesse watching the slow trail of Finn's come running down the inside of her thigh.

He was right. He's a hero.

And if nothing else, Rachel will never so much as consider going back to Hudson. Not once. Not ever.

"I love you, too, baby."


End file.
